


Knowing where to look

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Megan and Artemis kiss, and not much happens.<br/>Note: I chose to refer to Megan by her "Earth name" (as opposed to calling her M'gann) because she does so herself, and she seems adorably excited about everything terrestrial. So!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing where to look

Megan saw it coming. She’d been watching television, after all, and even though Artemis wasn’t like anybody else, the way she slowly leaned in pre-kiss was unmistakable. She tried very hard not to read the other girl’s mind. Sometimes it was difficult for Megan to close her mind to other people’s thoughts, but she was working on it, because on Earth people communicated with their mouths. Megan assumed that was why they enjoyed kissing so much. It felt a little like a more intimate way of talking to each other.

They were sitting on bar stools in front the kitchen counter, a bit too far apart for the kissing to really be comfortable – Megan kept thinking she would fall and knock Artemis over - but then Artemis put one foot on the floor for balance, and without breaking the kiss shifted her stool closer, turning it slightly to the side until two of its long metal legs was cold against Megan’s. Megan tried to turn her stool against Artemis, moving away to look at the floor between them so she didn’t accidentally crush Artemis’ foot. Okay. Good.

“This is better,” she said, then placed her lips on Artemis’ again. It took a little while to get into a good pattern of lips and breathing and tongues, but it kept getting easier. Closer. She could feel Artemis shifting in her seat, moving her arms, wrapping them tighter around Megan.  
Kissing had always fascinated Megan, but she understood the mechanisms of it much better now that she was actually partaking in it, not just watching people putting their mouths together. The thought made her want to giggle. She was kissing someone! When Artemis started following her around Mount Justice and look at her the way a boy in a leather jacket would look at a girl on television, she had started to think this might happen. And so she’d started letting Artemis help her cook and sitting closer to her at dinner. Trying fervently not to read her mind, or send her own thoughts into Artemis’ head; instead attempting to do something almost the opposite; to keep her expectations at the very front of her mind, right behind her forehead, there for anyone to take if they wanted. If they knew where to look.

Then she’d remember what Artemis had though about Superboy, and how she acted around Wally. Like she was remembering right now, when she moved her hand to cup Artemis’ face, like Superboy had done with her.

It was okay. She’d been expecting this. She had practiced.

”Hold on a sec,” she said, moving her face away from Artemis, who had one hand on the back of her neck, and one on the small of her back. Megan closed her eyes and let the change happen. Made it happen. She started with the easiest parts; first the clothes, then the hair – she imagined pulling it towards herself; into herself until it was short like Kaldur’s. Then she flattened her chest and the curve of her hips; broadened her shoulders a little, pushed and pulled the edges of herself. She didn’t think she had to do anything about her genitalia yet, but maybe she should –  
”What are you doing? Stop it!”  
Megan looked up. Artemis had let go of her, resting her arms on the seat of her stool. She looked a bit like she did when Wally said something inappropriate.  
“Hello, Megan!”  
They were still sitting too close for Megan to slap her forehead without hitting Artemis, so instead she just focused on making her eyes apple green, even greener than her skin –  
“I’m serious! Quit it!”  
Artemis looked like _she_ kind of wanted to slap Megan’s forehead. She was beautiful.  
“You want me to… change my eyes back?”  
“And the rest of you. I want to touch your boobs.”  
Okay then.  
Maybe she should’ve seen this coming.


End file.
